This invention relates to a turbosupercharger and more particularly to a turbosupercharger with means for preventing lubricant fatique to be used therewith.
The turbosupercharger which has heretofore been generally used comprises a center housing, a turbine casing and a compressor casing, and a turbine shaft is rotatably supported within the center housing, said turbine shaft having at one end thereof a turbine rotor located within the turbine casing and also having at the other end thereof a compressor rotor located within the compressor casing. The center housing has a lubricant supply hole formed therein, and the lubricating oil injected through the hole is supplied to journal bearings which support the turbine shaft rotatably. The lubricating oil thus supplied is radially splashed by the rotation of the turbine shaft so that the upwardly splashed lubricant passes through the inner wall of the center housing and is drained through a lower drain hole, and the lubricant is injected again through the lubricant supply hole for reuse.
Since the wall of the center housing defined on the side of the turbine rotor is exposed to a comparatively high temperature, the lubricant brought into contact with the wall is liable to be carbonized and deteriorated for a short time.